


Conditioning

by nai_nodayo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, spelled as viktor, tired sex????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: "You don't have to stay quiet, okay? Just let go and trust me." He held Yuuri's hand and brushed over the golden ring that was cold against his skin. Yuuri nodded and his eyes fix on Viktor's lips expectantly for a moment before turning away, face even redder.Ah, he was expecting a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent bullshit bc im tired and i want a gf or bf
> 
> disclaimer!!! im not very familiar with ice skating training programs so idk if skaters do this often but in my experience it's for conditioning your body /o/

Before Yuuri opened his eyes, he already knew that his entire body was beat. Hell, he didn't even want to think about moving his entire lower half just to get comfortable. He breathed in deep and felt his tensed up core from all the training he did yesterday. Viktor insisted that they start the high intensity work outs so Yuuri can condition himself and improve his stamina. It's a little hilarious because Yuuri's stamina is already ridiculously good, but 'coach's orders' apparently. 

"It also encourages faster weight loss." Viktor had said with a smile. "We want to be back on the ice as soon as we can, hm?"

Yuuri groaned at that. Of course, he would have gained a bit of weight from the earlier parts of off season indulging. It was like that time he got home from Detroit and Viktor suddenly rolled into his life and declared himself as his coach all over again. Now that the season was nearly starting, he had to get back on track.

He was slammed.

Yuuri tried to roll around, a little painfully, to look for the familiar warmth that he always woke up with. Still with his eyes closed, he grabbed onto the mound of sheets to his right and nuzzled into them. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Viktor was blissfully asleep beside him, wrapped up in their shared blanket.

"Viktor..." Yuuri mumbled, still on the verge of consciousness. His fiancé stirred a little and turned to face him.

"Good morning, _solnyshko_." Viktor replied, his voice still thick with sleep. The Russian opened his eyes to see that the man who clung to him was still drowsy and had his eyes closed.

"Mmh... Morning." Yuuri pulled himself closer into Viktor's chest and placed his hands on the man's waist. Still dazed with sleep and exhaustion from his tense muscles, his hands started slipping dangerously low, fingers playing with the hem of Viktor's boxers.

He couldn't help it, he was kind of horny but too tired to jack himself off. Besides, Viktor knew exactly how to rile him up. And he did it better.

He grunted something in Japanese, urging Viktor to touch him. At this time of the day, Yuuri didn't have much shame in him and he was far too beat to think.

"So needy already at this time? I think I've spoiled you too much." Viktor teased and pulled off the sheets covering their bodies. He watched as Yuuri held onto him, whimpering and grinding on his thigh, nearly getting to his crotch.

"Patience, _kotyenok._ "

"Please, Vitya... Hurts too much to move..." Yuuri whined, trying to get more friction on his growing problem. Well, he was definitely more awake now. Viktor swallowed at the nickname. Yuuri only ever used that in times like these.

He winced a bit when Viktor laid him down flat against the pillows. His legs hurt way too much for him to even try to stay upright on Viktor's lap.

"Just relax, Yuuri. I'll take care of you." Viktor reassured with a kiss. He got to work immediately and straddled Yuuri, being extra careful not to put too much weight on Yuuri's already deadweight limbs. It's tempting to raise his hips and meet Viktor where he was, but the numbness of his body held Yuuri down while Viktor did all the work.

Viktor started with his hands grazing Yuuri through his pajama pants and clearly, he wasn't wearing anything under them. He clicked his tongue and teased his sleepy fiancé even more.

Yuuri whined again quietly, trying to stop himself from arching up into Viktor's touches. 

"D-Don't tease..." He stuttered and held onto the bedsheets bunched up around him. His legs are bent slightly now, keeping them straight made him feel awkward and it hurt a lot more.

Viktor only smiled and kissed Yuuri from the side of his neck down to his chest. It was fun to watch his little _katsudon_ squirm under him, and he's definitely a spoiled boy.

"Please?" Yuuri drew out the vowels and pouted at Viktor. God, how could he say no to that face?!

"Alright, Yuuri." He gave in and made his way down. He pulled off Yuuri's pants, leaving him only in his shirt. Specifically, one of Viktor's shirts. He looked up again to see Yuuri covering half of his face with his hand. The shirt he wore was loose, almost slipping off his shoulders and baring his collarbones littered with hickeys, both old and new. It was a little hard to control himself from tearing off his own boxers.

The fact that Viktor already had his mouth on Yuuri's cock didn't stop Yuuri's stuttering hips to thrust upward.

"M-More please..."

Damn, Yuuri really needed this.

Viktor brought his hands up to reach out for Yuuri's definitely hard nipples. It's one of the things that really shut him up. And by shutting up, that meant more cute noises and less talking.

Yuuri trembled under Viktor's touch, he couldn't really move much because of all the pain from training. But he trusted Viktor to make him feel good and to keep him safe.

He held back moans on the back of his hand, biting at the flesh between his thumb and index finger. Viktor clicked his tongue again.

"That's no good, don't hold it back." Viktor told him and went back to working on Yuuri's leaking cock. He stirred his tongue at the head and pumped from base to shaft like it was nobody's business.

Just how Yuuri liked it.

The pleasure took over Yuuri's hazy mind, and it felt _so good_. It's like the fact that he was tired only amplified the sensation. He started to wonder if it was even real. _Maybe it's a dream and I'm still asleep._

He suddenly cried out when he felt Viktor dig his fingertips into the space between his ass and the base of his dick.

"Vitya!" He turned his head to the side in attempt to muffle his loud moans into the pillow beside him. Viktor shook his head.

"Yuuri." He pulled off and slowed his movements. Yuuri looked absolutely helpless under him, begging to be touched and blushing like mad. Viktor guided Yuuri to face him, yet Yuuri avoided his gaze.

"Look at me, _lyubov moya_." Viktor called him softly, and Yuuri looked up hesitantly.

"You don't have to stay quiet, okay? Just let go and trust me." He held Yuuri's hand and brushed over the golden ring that was cold against his skin. Yuuri nodded and his eyes fix on Viktor's lips expectantly for a moment before turning away, face even redder.

_Ah, he was expecting a kiss._

Viktor laughed and gave him chaste kisses on his lips, cheeks, and nose. The corners of Yuuri's mouth perked up into a small smile.

With that, Viktor was busy again, burying his face into Yuuri's crotch, pinching and grabbing all over. Both of them were getting close. It showed obviously in the way Yuuri painfully raised his hips from the bed, and dear god that must really hurt his sore middle. Viktor wasn't trying to hide the tent in his underwear either. 

"Ah... feels good..." Yuuri moaned freely, suddenly pulling at Viktor's hair. The Russian growled and ravished in him, not wasting anytime and went straight to teasing the slit with his tongue. 

_Let go._

Yuuri cried when he felt the warmth spread and leave him. Ropes of cum spurted from his cock and Viktor lapped it up eagerly, catching every drop. He blushed and hid behind his hands when he realized what he just did. He just came on Viktor Nikiforov's face without warning! Not to mention, he was the one who started all of this so early in the morning just because he was so tired and horny. Yuuri was now _really_ awake.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" His lust filled haze was replaced with embarrassment. He winced as he got up and didn't dare to look Viktor in the eye. Yuuri rambled apology after apology.

"Hey, it's fine." Viktor said, with an oh-so-cool attitude. He moved closer to his now incredibly shy fiancé and tilted his chin into a kiss. Yuuri blushed even harder (if that was even possible) when he tasted himself on Viktor's lips. He gasped and felt Viktor's hard-on that was rubbing against his thigh.

"Y-You still haven't—"

"It's okay, I know you're tired. You don't have to do anything about it." Viktor finally met his gaze, and Yuuri saw the light in his eyes.

"Besides, today is all about you, Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> solnyshko - little sun  
> kotyenok - kitty  
> lyubov moya - my love
> 
> please let me know if i made any errors in translations and such


End file.
